1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to infant or children's car seats, and more particularly to a car seat with a bottom that can be converted so as to adjust the incline angle of the seat.
2. Description of Related Art
Car seats are known in the art that can be converted from rear facing infant car seats to forward facing older infant or toddler seats. The mechanisms and methods currently used to allow conversion of such known car seats have a number of problems and disadvantages. In one example, a discrete device may be provided that is manually slipped under the seat at one end or the other in order to change the seat incline angle. This type of device can move around during use and is susceptible to being improperly placed or positioned under the seat. This type of device can also be misplaced or lost, making it unavailable when one needs or desires to change the seat incline and/or seat facing direction of the car seat.
In another example, a stand leg is provided on some car seats under or behind the seat bottom and near the back end of the seat. The typical stand leg can either be pivoted rearward or slid downward from a stowed position located under or behind the seat bottom to an extended position projecting downward from the bottom of the car seat (see FIG. 10). With the stand leg stowed under the seat bottom, the seat bottom surfaces rest flush on a vehicle seat, typically with the car seat oriented in a rear facing position. With the stand leg extended, the car seat can be reoriented and turned around, typically to a forward facing position. However, the car seat rests only on the stand leg and a front edge of the car seat bottom surface.
The pivotable-type stand leg of this type of prior art seat often rotates about an axis that is oriented perpendicular to the longitudinal or front-to-back center axis of the car seat. In the forward seat facing orientation, the contact area between the car seat and the vehicle seat on which it rests is compromised. This limited surface-to-surface contact can adversely affect the stability of the seat during use in the forward facing orientation and also can affect crash test results. The stand leg may also not be particularly stable on some car seats. The pivot axis also is oriented perpendicular to the normal direction of a vehicle's movement and thus some stand legs could unintentionally rotate from the extended position during sudden deceleration of the vehicle or a sudden change in the vehicle's momentum. The stand leg on some prior art car seats, when extended, are used to create the rearward seat facing orientation and, when stowed, to create the forward seat facing orientation. However, the stand leg may have an adverse affect on the seat performance in at least one of the two seat orientations. A number of car seat manufacturers have used this type of stand leg with a laterally or transversely oriented pivot axis.
Other manufacturers sometimes use much more complex two-position bases onto which a car seat can be mounted. Such bases typically have one section that can be slid or pivoted relative to another section in order to alter the seat incline when mounted to the base. These types of two position bases typically have a significant number of parts which can be more complex to adjust when in use and more difficult and time-consuming to assemble and to convert from one seat incline to the other. Thus, such car seats can also be more expensive to manufacture and more costly for the consumer.